The Scars Never Fade
by JDT Productions
Summary: Sequel to "Was it Worth it", it is helpful to read that first. Picks up where the first left off, and brings new twists into young Cole Mogolov's life. It is a complete new world with the powers and science of inFamous and at the most Cole's name. That's it... I think. DISCLAIM: I DONT OWN INFAMOUS. Please read and review. Its better than it sounds, i promise
1. Chapter 1

The Scars Never Fade

CHAPTER I

Mavis and I walked into the school after our conversation, only for me to find that I was totally different. Today was the first day. Mavs went to her homeroom, leaving me to team up with Serena to go with her to our homeroom. We walked, with her filling me in on what all I had missed. I just kept quite and walked, with my hands crossed behind my back, military style.

When in the armed forces you are taught when you must fiddle with your hands, you cross them behind your back. Anyways, we soon got to my homeroom, which was with a new teacher named Mr. Morris. I have heard rumors that he was to be the new baseball head coach, but that s unconfirmed as of now.

I also had Mr. Morris for English, so I had another mental red flag up. I walked in with Serena dragging me by my wrist. I stopped walking and stared when I saw General Morris there. He had written on the whiteboard Coach Morris . Apparently the baseball rumors were true.

One thing that I had forgotten to mention, and somehow was avoided by Serena and Mavis was the fact that my right hand was now covered up by a black Nike football lineman s glove. I was shot in the hand on a search-and-destroy mission. Since I saw the General, my first reaction was to salute, but I stopped myself, remembering that he was undercover to watch me.

This just made me mad. I was told that the military and the government would leave me alone. I had my hoodie, I had my family, but I could never have my old life back. My old friends left me, since I had become so distant, so different. I wasn t my old self.

Like I said, the old Cole Mogolov is dead. This is his replacement. It was time to get checked in and get our locker numbers. This year, Serena and Joan s lockers were to the right and left of me. I was happy to have two of my family members right next to me, that made everything just a little bit better.

It was first period chemistry when I was called to the guidance office. I went to see the lady, and was greeted by Staff Sergeant Will Wallace, or as his new title, Coach Wallace, the new football head coach. Wallace told me to report to the field house after school. I had already planned on working out with the team, but I didn t know what he wanted.

I was skeptical of his appearance to say the least. He explained that I was cleared for workouts and for practice. I was to get my gear before practice so I had to get down to the field house at least 20 minutes early. I was glad that 8th period was my Athletic Training class, or in simple terms, work outs as a class.  
I was let go as soon as the second period bell rang. I hurried off to my study hall. I was in time, and the rest of the day soon zoomed by. Nothing major had happened. People had asked about where I had been. I gave them an abridged version, to say the least. I decided that it was time to leave when I checked the weather on my iPhone, and I checked the weather. Its as if the world didn t hate me enough, we had a 75% chance of thunderstorms, and following football standards, we would not cancel until we saw lightning, or get struck, which ever comes first.

I went down to the field house for Athletics, and then got my gear. I was ready to play, or practice. Since I was recovering for so long, I was put on the JV team until I had proved that I was Varsity material.

Practice started, and about an hour in, the rains came. We plowed on. Then, during us linemen s one-on-ones, the lightning came. Wallace called us in, and as we were running in, and due to past experiences in Afghanistan, I knew I was a running lightning rod. I m pretty sure that Karma hates me. I got struck. It was a good refueling, maybe a little much.

Electricity turned red as I released it back out. It was like steroids, it was natural, it was too good, it was too much. I was a danger to anyone near me. The unnatural color electricity I produced faded just as soon as the lightning bolt itself hit me. It all lasted about thirty seconds. I could feel the teams eyes on me. Good news: I m dry. Bad news: I m busted.

Coach Wallace, Coach Shelby, and Coach Kenway all asked me to meet in the office once I was dried/showered off. I cleaned myself up and walked out to the coaches office. All three of the coaches were there, waiting on me.

Coach Wallace gave me the signal for military mode, tell all, to an extent.  
I walked in, and saluted the St. SGT. Staff Sergeant Wallace I said in respect for Wallace, and he replied Private Mogolov, give these civies the abridged version of what went on. Give as much of the personal as you wish, basics are required.

I sat down and told a very abridged version of my life story. The coaches told me that the team should know and that this information needs to be kept under wraps, for it is technically punishable by law to know that I have these powers thanks to some strings pulled for my services .

I was government protected, but that can t save you when red lightning is shot sky high. I told the team and then threatened their lives if any of this gets out and I trace it back to them.

I walked out of the field house to my Bronco II where Joan and Serena were waiting on me. I had forgotten I had promised Joan a ride home, and the Bronco was right next to the practice field. Joan and Serena looked at me, with anger in their eyes What the hell? You could ve gotten yourself busted, again! I knew Joan was right, but it wasn t my fault, for once. Serena scolded me and hopped in the back seat of the Bronco while Joan followed suit and hopped up front.

We road in the silence that is the radio, and when we got at Joan s, she got mad and said If this is all over the internet, it s your fault! I ignored that and Serena hopped up front. We road and when we were five minutes from the house, Serena told me this It s on the Gossip Girl s Twitter page that the electric man plays football at JC, and there is a picture of you, your face is hidden by your helmet, but your black glove is there. Plus add the fact that you only wear one glove.

She put a sad face on and said Bro, you are royally screwed , I sadly, knew that she was right. I had blown my cover. I know that Joan and Serena were not the only people to see that. I know for a fact that my best friend, Kole, watches her boyfriend, Zackary Campos, practice and then meets up with him after. Kole isn t all that popular, but she is enough for the word to get around, and sadly, she has taken pictures of the team during practice.

I don t know what could be on the interwebs by now. I was afraid to check the big three social networks, but I had to. It was all over. On every page, hell, it was even on the news. Thanks, Kole. I just hoped that no one could recognize me under the helmet, but that too, that idea was shattered.

Serena ran out, grabbed my gloved hand and said And to make things worse, there is a freaking video and your face is revealed. I hope that overcharge felt good, Cole.  



	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II

It was hectic the next day at school. People stared at me more than usual. Thanks to one of my best friends, I was busted. Thanks Kole. Even Michael, my best friend wouldn t talk to me. The only four who would talk to me were Mavis, Serena, Joan, and Kole. My social life had been destroyed. I still had to be careful, for now I had the government breathing down my neck, ready to pull me out of school and send me back to that godforsaken desert.

Life goes on. Everyone is a little wary around me, but I try to ignore them and live out my life and make the best of it. I still had to be careful around electrical outlets and around propane and other flammables. I just went through today and tried to be normal. It didn t work.

It was after school, in the locker room, changing for practice. The kid that annoys me the most, Michael Hill, had to ask me, while I was putting my sleeveless undershirt on, What s will all the scars on you? You get in a couple knife fights? I knew for once he was slightly worried about me, but I could only keep a straight face and I had to push the memories back. A couple was all I could reply. I still had my glove on. I remember every stab, every slash of the tomahawk, every bullet that ripped through my living being like it happened.

I put my pads on, and then I lost it. I fought myself to not let my emotions take over me; I had to fight myself for control of my powers. I ended up punching the green locker in front of me, permanently denting it. It now looked like a soccer ball had been kicked at it at like 100+ miles per hour.

Practice went well, no super powered incidents, but Hill kept asking questions. I finally had enough If you really want to fucking know, ask Coach Wallace. Tell him I said it was ok. I knew that the lightning was starting to show in my hands.

I was ready to go home. But no. I had to stay and give Coach Wallace the go ahead on the bare minimum on details for Hill. I had to sit in there and give an occasional nod when coach questioned if the info was too much.

I told him to make Hill swear the Oath of Secrecy and to let me go. I had people wasting the government s money. And by that I meant Joan and Serena were sitting in my car, running the motor. I ran out, threw my stuff in the back. I put it in reverse, feeling the labors of my hard work, working beneath my feet. I drove Joan home with my Three Days Grace turned up pretty loud. That was my dark mood band, and anyone who knew me well enough knew not to ask too many questions when I was in that state. Let s say I ve fried a couple of batteries in this mood.

When I got home, I went straight to my room, and as soon as Serena s parents were in bed, I hopped out of the window, riding the electrical wire that went to the main power line and road around on them as if I was surfing. The power that they gave me was amazing, it was fun, and it was unlimited. It gave me time to think it over. It probably wasn t good that the most annoying jock on the team now knows what all I ve done and what all I can do.

Honestly, I only used about half of my powers while overseas, I have many more, and new ones every now and then. I have decided to build a house where my old one was. Plus the government has given me about two and a half million dollars in an account that only I have the password to. I rode on the power lines until about ten and then got home.

I went home to my safe, where I kept the papers that were left in a safety deposit box that was in my parents will. I had left them in the safe since I was instructed to wait until I was of age. That was before the military intervened. I considered myself of age and opened the file.

Out came a Russian passport, birth certificate, and a letter. The birth certificate said my name, but it also had my mother s name and other details. Translated the letter said:

Dear Cole,  
I want you to read this before something sets your powers off. You are a conduit, someone born with a special gene. Your father and I, we knew that you were one of them, but we loved you. We had to give you up when they finally found out just exactly who your father was. He was the man in the 1990 Empire Event and was involved with the plague that came after. He was a conduit and the first Raysphere set him off to this path. After helping the Beast, he and his army of conduits were captured by the US government, but they tried to kill him and the others. Junior, your father played dead and escaped to the Motherland. I met him in 1994and we were married by 1996. When you were born, the government found out who your father was, and had he shipped back to the States. He had changed his name from Cole MacGrath to Cole Mogolov, the same name of honor that I hope you still bare.

We put you up for adoption to protect you, because our last name is very common here, the authorities didn t trace us back to your father. We knew that if you were raised in America, where Raysphere testing and others were banned, or at least they were in 1998, I want you to know that we still love you.

It was signed in Russian and translated to Kristin Mogolov. That shocked me. I really hope that the government doesn t find this out, but that does explain how I was a Conduit and my parents weren t. I realized that they gave me away to protect me, to keep me away from living a life of infamy for something I couldn t control.

I had to Google Cole MacGrath and see what all he was known for. Number one thing I find was Cole MacGrath: The Demon of Empire City! Just great. Oh well. This is new and I will only tell the three girls that I trust most.

I finally went to sleep soon after. I got up at 6:30 to start my tedious routine over again. I love this life, but I really hope that Michael Hill wont tell everyone. If he does, oh well. I walked into the meeting room to get ready for tomorrow night s game. It was Thursday and I was ready for this week to end.

The day went by without anything strange happening. All went well until the football game. With Serena being a cheerleader and Mavis and Joan coming out to support both of us, I had a good reason to win this game. I blocked anyone coming for the quarterback in different colors. It was the middle of the third period, we were up, 21-7, and then, out of the opponent s bleachers, gunfire erupted. The man was firing upon the students and the parents their to watch, I knew what to do. I threw my helmet off, and Coach Wallace gave me the sign to go ahead.

I was on the field when it happened, so I had to fight the rush of players on the field, which wasn t really that hard. Our QB, Cory Martin, grabbed my shoulder pads, trying to lead me back to the bus, away from the shooter, but I said Cory, I ll save everyone, I ve got this.

He let me go, so I ran to where the man was putting a foul name to a legendary weapons system, the AK, so that hurt me for that is my favorite gun system. I rushed him, first trying to tackle him, only to receive a round in my shoulder pads.

I was glad those were there, I really didn t want to relive that experience on American soil. I used my newest power, a strong magnetic field that I designed to act like a bullet reflector. It worked, I saw the rounds floating around my head, the masked gunman freaking out, trying to shoot me.

I smiled from under my helmet, and said You endangered the wrong team as I blasted him to the ground with a stunning blast, using my powers to generate plasma restraints and stuck him to a pole.

I was tired, physically and I was drained. I looked for the lights on the field, and the closest were up on top of the press box, so I started to climb. Unfortunately our principle was there, and being in green climbing up an electrical light gives you away pretty darn fast. I kept climbing and drained all of the power from the lights and then proceeded to jump off, using my static thrusters to angle me towards the bus. I landed right next to Michael Hill and my friend Parker Miller. I shrugged as they looked at the new hole on my jersey. I pulled my pads off and threw them under the bus as we pulled away.

I was welcomed with a barrage of questions I tied him up and stopped him, crisis averted. Was the only thing I said and took a nap on the bus ride back to John Carroll. I wasn t investigated for the military covered for me and plus I saved lives, not endangered them.

It was two weeks later when a new issue had come up. It was on Saturday, when an old friend of my parents came to me. His name was Dr. Griffin. He helped with the testing and development with the Raysphere project. I asked him to check Serena for gene. He did, and I thanked the gods when he said that she didn t carry my curse.

Dr. Griffin asked why I wanted to know, I told him a very abridged version. I was in the house when it blew. I always suspected it would happen one day, so I always kept the valuables in my car. I was in the lab with my parents when the Raysphere went off. All of its energy went into me. I survived, but I lit up my hands with electricity. I carry the same gene as my true father. I am the son of the Infamous Cole MacGrath.

I knew Serena and Dr. Griffin were shocked, but Serena s mother passed out. They had no clue I had powers, and they had no clue I knew who my father was, let alone that I was already adopted once. The doctor and I started discussing why there wasn t an outburst of the Plague that usually comes along with the Raysphere s detonation in the atmosphere. We kept talking and I noticed that Dr. Griffin kept bringing up a Dr. Wolfe I finally asked who he was, and I was told that he was the original designer of the Raysphere and helped my father get powerful to defeat the Beast, too bad the Beast was an old Ally of his, an NSA agent named John White. They teamed up and raised an army of Conduits. I knew the story.

Dr. Griffin told me of these Blast Cores or large chunks of steel or earth that absorbed and contain large concentrates of Raysphere Radiation. He explained that Wolfe found out that if a current was passed through a blast core, the nearest activated Conduit would gain the energy. Dr. Griffin also explained how Rayacite fragments, or small chunks of iron and steel that were chemically changed thanks to the Raysphere would help me gain more power and help me control my powers even more.

Once he left, I got in my truck with Serena s parents yelling at me to get back, but I drove to Mavis s house and I told her that I would show her where I used to live. She originally thought that I meant Russia, but I told her, the place where I gained my curse.

I knew that there is a chance that the Radiation mutated the animals that lived in the woods near my old house, but I let that stay out of my mind, I was already paranoid enough about coming back searching for these blast cores and Rayacite fragments.

I drove the twenty minutes out to my old house, which s land was in my name, but I will probably end up leaving it as is forever. I made sure that there was a box in the back of my car, in case I find multiple cores and fragments. I asked Mavis to hold the box while I would go in the crater and search through the rubble for fragments. Dr. Griffin also explained to me what they looked like.

I looked for a good 6 hours with my lovely girlfriend waiting patiently. I had filled up the 1st box with 7 cores and two other boxes, which I had to go buy, with 45 Rayacite fragments.

Mavis and I drove to her house, and her parents were out. Since we ve been dating for almost three years now, her parents trust me alone with her, even when they re not home. We went into her room with the stuff from my old place. I told her how the Blast Cores would give me more powers when a current was passed through them, I expected the same for the Rayacite fragments.

I smiled and asked Mavis You ready? she nodded and I grabbed the first Blast core, sending my electricity into it. It took a bit more before I felt the energy surge. I thought getting struck by lightning felt good, this was 100 times better! It was too much and I was releasing and absorbing electricity at a rapid rate, hell, at one point I was airborne.

I woke up off of the floor and I immediately saw Mavis, Joan, and Serena sitting on Mavis bed, their faces lit up when I got off of the ground. I felt more powerful and said We are definitely building a cache of these things in case something or someone attacks us and we have time! I grabbed the box of Rayacites, and with about the equivalent of static electricity in a finger, touched it. I absorbed its energy, which in turn gave me the ability to conduct/produce/hold more electricity.

I went through the whole box of Blast shards. It was about ten, so I drove the two girls home. I didn t go home. I wanted to spend some conscious time with Mavis. We wanted to watch a movie together, I mean come on, I was 16 and in a war, and she was 16 and responsible. We just decided to rent something and watch it at her place.

We got Twilight, one of her favorite movies. Why girls love the not-so-bad-boy bad boys in those movies with poor acting will always puzzle me. She soon started to lay her head on my shoulder, and about half way through the movie we both were asleep on her couch.

I woke up to our phones going crazy. It was Joan calling Mavis and Serena calling me. I answered my phone to a yelling Serena Mom and Dad are freaking out that you didn t come home, and last time you didn t come home, you left for eight months! Sorry, sis, I was watching a movie with Mavis, and well it was Twilight and we both fell asleep. All I got in reply was a Yeah right, just come home before they kill you. They still are your legal guardians. You do have to listen to them

Yeah, she was right, and her parents had a right to worry. I got up as quietly as possible, kissed Mavis goodbye, and drove home, with my blast cores safely in the back of my Bronco. I drove home to find the house a wreck. This was my worst nightmare come alive.

I walked into the living room to see this message in what looked like snow. Odd enough it was summer, easily ninety degrees outside. It said Cole, if you ever want to see Serena, her parents, and Dr. Griffin, come to the remains of Empire City in the Historic District in two days to turn yourself over.

I didn t know what to do, so I dialed the one person who could help me. Of all days for this to happen it had to be a damn Tuesday. Staff Sergeant Wallace didn t pick up his damn phone, because he was teaching my history class. Damn it!

I ran to my room, which, oddly enough was untouched except for the door being busted open. I ran to my closet, found the hidden keypad, punched in the code, and walked into my armory. I stored my Army uniforms, although I was technically trained under the Air Force. I also stored my weapons and ammo there as well. I dubbed it The Armory ingenious, I know. I quickly showered, and then donned my digi camo combat uniform. I loaded my backpack up with 60 extra .45 caliber bullets, 5 full magazines, and 2 boxes of 50 bullets. I then donned my six-shot s holster, followed closely by my AK-12. I had also grabbed my katana, which I had sharpened by a friend of mine who sharpened and restored Japanese style swords for a living, and brought that along with me.

I threw my sword and backpack in the passenger seat of my car, placed my AK in the crevice between the center console and my seat, and droved to school. By the time I got to school, I knew that Wallace would be in the field house, so I didn t have to worry about the office freaking out about a fully armed soldier walking in. I got in no problem, walked up to Wallace s office to hear him arguing with the principle. I was fully loaded, ammo clinking in my pack, and my sword clinked against anything that it touched.

I hid in the empty meeting rooms until I heard the principle exit the door of the field house. I let out a breath I didn t realize that I held. I walked up to Wallace s door, and knocked. He groaned What now?! I smiled and walked in Tough day, Sarge?

He grinned and then was perplexed at why I was in full gear and armed to the teeth. I went through my entire story. Cole, go to Empire, I will have the 101st Airborne back you up along with Cottonmouth in the shadows. I already know who did this, you would be no match if it weren t for your healing abilities.

I looked Wallace in the eyes I want you to do the following before joining me in Empire: a. Drive me to the National Guard Depot where I can commandeer a HMMVW and then drive my Bronco back to my place or somewhere safe. It has very valuable cargo in it. B. make sure that Mavis Crowe and Joan Morgan are safe. They are most important to me, well that aren t currently at a madwoman s mercy.

He agreed. I was in the humvee and drove as far as I could without passing out of sleep exhaustion. I had one day to get into Empire City, New York. I was in Washington D.C., at least 15 hours away. I drove until I was in the outskirts, using a trick I learned for fighting sleep exhaustion while in Iraq. I made it to the meeting point, the original location of the first Raysphere Blast.

Right as I was about to step out of the HMMVW, I was greeted with a good message from the Airborne. They were in position. I got out. I walked into the rubble to see my family and Dr. Griffin bound together by ice. Right next to them was a girl with dark hair, paler skin, and what looked like ice radiating off of her hands.

She smirked Ah, so Cole s son has finally showed himself. I growled at her, my animalistic instincts taking over temporarily. She teleported in front of me and said I guess you want to know just who I am?

I looked at her with disgust, No, Kuo, I don t. She was shocked and stood back taking in that info. I took that opportunity to start to fire my weapon into her, careful not to hit my family behind her.

She was holding her stomach where I hit her, but she caught me off guard, freezing my gun solid. I decided to save my pistol, just in case. I charged my hand ready to fry her, when she said You are your father s son alright. Just like him, I suspect that when your morals favor evil, your lightning becomes red, and when it favors heroics, going out of your way to save humanity, it turns blue.

She was right, but I shrugged Hell, I am colorblind, I don t know and I don t care. I used her brief pause to fire a blast at her, which she blocked. She then did her teleporting thingy again and used her ice to pin me down.

I wasn t scared. For an old lady, you move fast! I knew that would send her over the edge, just enough for me to call Ok, Cottonmouth, now!

With those words, the 101st Airborne swooped in, using ammunition specially designed for Kuo. She was a wanted fugitive, just like my father had been. She got caught, and contained in a box that looked like the wrapper for a toy.

Cottonmouth walked over to where I was still iced to the floor Come on kid, do better next time! was all I got from my friend and ally. Bro, I m used to fighting people with guns, not ice. Now I m gonna have to thaw out my damn AK. Thanks bitch, was my reply.

I walked over to my family, hugged them and said They are going to have to take you into protective custody. I will be home when yall get back. Cottonmouth will take care of you. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III

Two weeks after the Kuo incident, I was sitting in the meeting room at Fort Campbell when the red alert came through. In Atlanta, there was something that should scare the living daylights out of anyone. In the morgue at Atlanta Regional Hospital, the body on the table was reanimated.

Being a kid of the zombie era I knew it was many peoples worst nightmare come to life. I knew I had to get back to Alabama. I had to find Serena, who is not talking to me thanks to Kuo and she now thinks that all Conduits are evil. Her parents haven t even seen her. I also have to find Joan and Mavis.

I knew the military would not be able to do anything. They are not allowed to shoot civilians and that s what zombies are. I feel bad for all the people about to die, but the end has always been inevitable.

I teamed up with my buddy Pablo, Michael, Joe, Nick, Zack Welden, Evan, Austin, Kole, Mavis, and Joan. I did still have codes for the Anniston Depot, which would have plenty of ammo, and a couple deuce and a half trucks, which can be used as rolling fortresses or personnel carriers.

Due to everyone else s cars only being two wheel drive, so I took two HMMVWs and two deuce and a halves, one that was open backed for firing out of and cargo, and a covered wagon styled for carrying people and supplies. I couldn t find Serena and I had heard that she still kept in touch with Joan and Mavis, so they were still texting with each other and that she was safe.

Society was collapsing around us, and thanks to my powers and military training, I was able to protect the love of my life and my friends. I found the largest gas canisters and bought them with all the money that we could scrap together.

We all rendezvoused at school with our new vehicles and my Bronco II. I had my guns, ammo, and clothes, and we went to the gas station, and since we were broke, I used a little false information giving using my military credentials, filled the 20 ten gallon canisters and the cars up with fuel and drove off to the local Sam s where we will commandeer some more food supplies.

In about two hours we filled the wagon deuce and a half with food, leaving barely enough room for cots and some small arms storage. I was the designated leader of our group, but I still had one motive, find Serena and protect her. She was the missing part of my family and she was missed, by me, by Mavis, by Joan, and hell, even those who hated her formerly missed her. I kept up with my training, using what I could to keep strong and charged.

I went out on a Luxury Raid as we had started calling them. They usually consisted of Pablo and me raiding a electronics store for iPods and other similar items. Thanks to a combined effort of Joe and Michael, we have full time Wi-Fi and full cellular service straight from the two deuce and a halves. Welden brought his trusty crossbow and his knife, while I was ready to fry anyone coming too close. The rest of the group was camped out in an abandoned warehouse about ten miles from the store. I found a couple of brand new Dell PCs, which were a great upgrade from the computers Joe was using to monitor what the remaining military forces were doing and what the few survivors who still had the connections to internet and other communications were planning.

I was grabbing a couple of iPod Classics and Touches when my phone went off it was Mavis, panic in her voice Serena came, but she brought company! I responded with the usual What? How? Are you ok? I was answered by my worse nightmare, I heard Mavis scream, followed by gunfire. Then a voice that I recognized all too well, Dr. Griffin, spoke Cole, if you want your loved ones, you will give me all of your supplies and all of your unending cooperation, and if you don t comply, then your girls will be in the center of the blast. The blast of a Third Raysphere!

I knew what we had to do, but the conversation and the ringing of my phone had lured a bunch of zombies, and Welden and I got to work. I blasted my way to my Bronco and we raced back to the warehouse, which had busted windows, no one was fatally wounded, but Austin had taken, no joke, and carbon fiber arrow to the knee.

I had Joan bandage him up and I told them of what was happening. You will stay here. I already know where Griffin is, it is too risky for yall to be my back up, so I want yall to stay away from my old house by three miles, just incase I fail and Serena, Mavis, and I die.

The group knew how much my family means to me, and they knew that this was the worst thing possible that could have ever happened to me. It was bad enough that I was a kid soldier, but this, this crossed the boundaries that no one should ever cross. I will kill Griffin, I will save my family.

I was dropped off a mile away and had to walk there, which would have been easy enough this time last year, but there were stupid zombies every where. Instead of wasting valuable ammunition and electricity, I used my sword to behead any zombie that got in my way.

I soon got to my house to see more or less a whole damn laboratory built on my property. Wolfe had Mavis and Serena tied up to a metal pole and a Raysphere on a podium on the center. I knew his plans. I had to stop him, I had to destroy the Raysphere without the damn thing going off. I cant afford to loose Serena or Mavis. I don t even wanna think of what would happen to me if that happens.

I decided to use a preliminary EMP pulse to disable any security system. I kept sending sporadic pulses as I started to scale the walls up to where the girls were being kept. I was almost at the top when I felt the all too familiar feeling of a bullet ripping through my flesh. I heard Griffin s now maniacal laugh and him say Where s the stuff?

It gave me enough time to get up the rest of the building, but not enough to stop him from detonating the Fourth Raysphere. I somehow moved fast enough to get in front of the girls and to throw up my biggest polarity shield I could ever make. It drained me dry, but it did nothing to lessen the impact and radiation of the blast.

As soon as the dust was cleared and I was conscious again, I saw our convoy. Pablo and Zack, and Joan standing around me, I had Mavis in my arms. She survived the blast, which meant, that she too, bares my curse. I noticed that her body was way too hot to be alive. Either this is the beginnings of the Plague or this is a side effect of her powers, only time can tell.

I was weak, I was hurt, I was broken. My sister, is dead. She will never come back, let alone forgive me, hell, I don t even think that Mavis will forgive me for allowing this to happen to her.

Pablo and Joan carried Mavis to the truck, while Welden staid behind with me, ready to help if I fell. I knew I wasn t gonna gain powers, but all I felt was pain. It hurt to walk, talk, and think. My life has officially become a living hell. It s my fault that Mavis is a Conduit, a superhuman freak, but, she s my super powered freak, and I wont anyone threaten her again. Ever.

One week after the Fourth Raysphere, Mavis was back to 95% of her original health, the other five percent of her was a conduit, so that s why no 100%. With help of the group, mainly Joan and myself, we taught Mavis control of her new powers. Her chocolate brown eyes have become a soft red, signaling her powers of fire. She could do most of what I could do. Now we will never have to worry about making campfires.

Life went well, but I still can t live with myself for letting Serena be killed in one of the most painful ways possible. I can remember her screams of agony, and now they were permanently etched into my brain. They haunt my sleep, I can barely get 3 hours of sleep. I knew that my group didn t like her before the end, but after, they just ignored my quest to find her. They d help, but not by much.

I had to forget her. She s gone and there is nothing I can do about it. I still have the love of my life and I am surrounded by my friends. I decided to do something that many will see coming, and one might be a little jealous of. It will take me a while, it will require a night or two away from the group. I have to decide who will be in charge and what two will go with me.

I immediately decide that Welden will be in charge, I want Evan and Pablo to come with me, mainly because they were with me before I even met Mavis. I leave tomorrow.

The date is 12-20-2015. I know that I must do this now, because it will definitely work. Pablo and Evan had no clue why we were in one of the HMMVWs and why we were heading back into downtown Peachtree Georgia. Once we stopped in front of a jewelry store, the others got my idea. I looked at them and explained I am going to ask Mavis to marry me, I want to get the rings here, but the jewelers all locked their jewels in their safe, and I need help to get into them.

To get in side of the building, I broke the larger window, which was the size of the wall, had Evan and Pablo get inside and guide me to where the passenger door would be able to be opened for us to get in and that way we could camp in the building and not have to worry about any zombies that are outside getting in.

We soon found the safe in the backroom, untouched. We started to work until it was about 11 at night. He had gotten through half of the door. It took us until 4 the next afternoon to get the door off. I had Joan help me pick out an engagement ring that fit her, while I searched for a wedding ring for me. I found one made of titanium that had a trident inscribed on one side, and thanks to the gods it fit me. I found her a similar, more feminine one that Joan approved of, so we decided to wait for the next day to get back to our temporary camp.

I had Pablo hide the wedding rings, and I went to find my love. I found her sitting around a campfire with Kole and the others. It was about 12, on my birthday. I was met with happy birthdays, if it even matters now, I am 17. I found her near a campfire and called her over.

I looked at my beautiful girl and took a knee , and said Mavis Crowe, will you marry 


End file.
